Happiness
by Daelan
Summary: ((Complete)) One-sided Kensuke. Daikeru. "The ring sparkles, diamonds catching the light."


A/N: Daikeru *shudders* I had to, or no angst... unrequited Kensuke. The title is meant to be sarcastic.

Disclaimer: Digimon and it's characters aren't mine. This should be obvious, if you have so much as half a brain.

Happiness

I won't mention it, you know. I'll wait for you to tell me. To admit to it. I know that you...

_I love you..._

I love you so much...

_...Takeru..._

Look at me, I'm right here. Why don't you see me?

_Guys... Takeru and I are going out._

Do you remember me? Do I exist to you anymore?

_Thanks. It means a lot to us that you approve..._

And I'm hiding here, my digimon banished from my room.

_Did you get the feeling he was going to say something else?_

And I'm crying and bleeding, please, make it bleed, make it hurt...

_Nah, you must've been imagining things._

The blade is sharp and cuts easily, but I can't feel it, it doesn't help.

_'keru... oh god, 'keru!_

Not anymore... a tear drops onto the wound, salt biting, diluting the blood.

_Daisuke, aishiteru._

I sit here and the bleeding doesn't help, it can't take away the pain anymore. I...

_Aishiteru mo, Takeru-chan._

I need...

_Wonder why Ken didn't want to come on our picnic?_ _All the others are here..._

...you...

_Probably has something else to do, I guess. Wow, look at all the food!_

...please...

_You're going steady? Kawaii!_

I've kept it buried so long... I can't...

_You're what?!_

I need you, oh god, I need you so bad...

_Getting married! Our parents approve and everything!_

I want you to be happy, but I'm dying slowly, can't you see?

_Is it just me, or was that weird?_

Cut me make me bleed take me away please god please please please

_Yeah... why'd Ken run out like that?_

make it hurt make me hurt hurt me i don't want to feel anymore please

_Any ideas, guys?... Yeah, we'll all go over and see how he is, ne?_

no no one there i'm all alone by myself bubbles floating around me it's calm

_Ken? You there?_

let me go leave me alone please please please don't call me back

_But why would Ken make you leave his room, Wormmon?_

no don't come don't call don't i want to be by myself to bleed to hurt take it away

_Something feels wrong here... Taichi, can you break down his door?_

NO!! They're here, I can see their shocked expressions, no please just leave me alone...

_Ken! Ken, why are you doing this? Ken!!_

just let me slip away to where it's dark and soft and calm don't call me back

_Ken!_

LEAVE ME ALONE!

_Ken... what's wrong?_

Hurt... you were hurt by that... I laugh bitterly. Hate, love, all rolled in one. How could you?

_Ken..._

You left me... for him... I close my eyes as fresh tears start falling.

_He reaches up and grabs my arm, eyes blazing open, full of anger._

I broke your arm. Will that be enough to keep you away from me? Maybe I'll need to kill you...

_Why?_

As long as you stay away from me, I'll be okay. I have a job now. I'm successful. No one knows how I hurt...

_It's okay. The ring sparkles, diamonds catching the light. I'm sure he'll be fine..._

I will be. If you leave me alone. If you stop haunting me.

_I guess..._

I've changed my phone number, moved thrice. You wouldn't know me now. I've never kept in touch.

_Can't believe we've been married five years!_

And I saw you, the other day, on the street...

_And I still love you, Takeru-chan..._

My heart almost stopped.

_I love you too, Dais..._

You were kissing him, and I felt all the old hurt come flooding back. I knew you wouldn't recognize me...

_Who're you?_

And I was right. I've changed a lot. I just smiled. Asked you how long you've been together.

_Seven years... we've been married five years._

I was almost crushed by that. You were going out even before I realised. I was never yours.

_That was weird._

But I congratulated you. Told you a bit of my story, knowing you would never catch on.

_Yeah... and sad.__ Wonder who it was. Lost his love and best friend to another friend... how sad..._

I can't help but wonder how it might have turned out.

_I know..._

But no matter what, even though you're with him, I will love you. Never doubt that.

_Y'know, he looked sorta familiar... I think I've seen him somewhere before._

And I know I'll never have you. I never had you.

_Really?__ Who was it?_

Which is why I'm here. I can't believe you've driven me to this in the space of ten short minutes.

_Shimetta! That was Ken!_

My career, my life, I'm throwing it all away... because of you.

_Kami! That means... he loved you! Dais!_

The wind is soft, caressing my hair. I wonder if anyone will be able to distinguish my features.

_Ken! Wait, don't do it!_

So you followed me. I'm surprised... I never thought you'd figure it out. I smile at you, only you.

_Please, Ken, don't!_

"Aishiteru, Daisuke," I tell you pleasantly, then take a step back.

_No!_

And the wind's whipping past me now. Your terrified faces dwindling away... my eyes close, and I feel at peace.

||owari||


End file.
